Longest Week Ever ABANDONED
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Fred and George have one more chance to prove they can be trusted to their Mum. Pranks must be done in secret! 6 people constantly watching them! N.E.W.Ts!... and a little bit of romance. Will they survive the week? FEEL FREE TO TAKE OVER
1. How it started!

_This works as a prologue to the rest of my story that I will continue as soon as possible. I hope for it to all be completed in 2 weeks._

"Fred! George! Get here now!" shouted Molly Weasley.

Fred and George flew themselves down the stairs to go and see what had happened. When they got down the stairs they saw Hermione had turned purple. Maybe they should not have left their products on the side with a big DO NOT TOUCH sign, I mean it didn't seem to matter that they had warned her. Fred and George were preparing for the worst.

Molly sighed and looked at each of the boys. "What have I said about products?"

George quickly replied "We did leave a note!"

"Yeah" agreed Fred

"Not that," Molly replied "Hermione understood that. It's just after your grades, how I can I be sure you study for your N.E.W.T s?"

George and Fred looked at each other, nervously. Neither of them could come up with anything. Just then, Ginny came round the corner.

"Hermione is a prefect mum," said Ginny "She and I can watch them extra closely for the first week, and they must try and prove themselves!"

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other and nodded in agreement, but Fred and George did not seem as pleased. Molly was thinking about the idea.

"I'm not sure just you two watching them will be enough" she claimed

"But...but…" said George and Fred, at the same time.

"Well… we will have Harry and Ron…" said Hermione

"Oh yeah… and Neville, and Luna" agreed Ginny

Fred and George did not like this idea. However, unfortunately for them, Molly loved it!

It was decided- Hermione would monitor them for a week, to see if Mrs. Weasley could trust them. If Hermione said she trusted them, they would be allowed their products. On the other hand, if neither Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna believed they would behave, they would have to learn to adapt to a lifestyle with no jokes till the Christmas break.

Fred and George ascended the stairs to their bedroom, slowly, and shut the door behind them. Fred and George each sat either side of their products.

"This is going to be the longest week ever" moaned Fred and George, simultaneously.


	2. First Year Fans

**Disclaimer: All characters and names are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studio's. **

Day 1

Fred and George boarded the train last, in hope that Ginny's carriage was full, but when the spotted Ginny it was just her and Luna.

"Where are the other spies?" George said, sarcastically.

Ginny replied in the same snarky tone "Harry and Neville are with their friends, and Ron and Hermione are in the prefect carriage, which is something you will never see!"

George and Fred laughed as they sat down. The train was beginning to leave the station, as George took his seat next to Luna. Just then, both the twins noticed a rather odd necklace around Luna's neck.

"Where did you get that from?" asked George

"My mother," replied Luna "she gave it on me on her will… it's supposed to get rid of the nargles."

Fred and George looked confused. They had never heard of that creature before, and going by the look on Ginny's face it seemed that there would be no use asking her."

"Nargles are known to take things and infest mistletoe" spoke Luna, understanding that no one knew what they were.

George was intrigued by this, as was Fred. Something no one knew about, except Luna. A plan was building up in both the twins' brain. They would take Luna's shoes and hide them, so Luna believed it was nargles, meaning they could do at least one prank this week without getting caught. Both twins' knew what the other was thinking.

About an hour into the trip, Hermione arrived frowning.

"What's wrong" asked Ginny

"Draco and Pansy are the slytherin prefects, meaning I am going to have to work with them this year" replied Hermione, still frowning.

Fred saw this opportunity to earn some brownie points to get back the products. He offered her a seat next to him and said "Don't worry. He probably hates that you and him are still equal."

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Fred, by now George understood why Fred was being so nice. Then he realized that he would have to pull his weight, so started a conversation with Luna about all of the creatures that she knew.

"…but my favorite creature has got to be the crumple-back horn snout. It's so misunderstood" said Luna, as the train was pulling up into the train station. Hermione went ahead to greet the first years, as it was her duty. Fred and George saw Lee Jordan and walked over to him.

"Where have you been?" cried Lee

Fred explained everything to Lee, from purple Hermione, to their first prank. Lee seemed very interested in their prank.

"What if you get caught? Then it's no more pranks" said Lee.

"But we won't do it," replied George "the nargles will."

Lee, Fred and George took a seat in the enchanted carts and made their way to the magnificent castle. Apparently, Harry and Luna could see something pulling them, but there was nothing there.

As Fred and George approached the castle they were greeted by Peeves with cheering. The twins got along with Peeves well, as they understood him.

Fred and George took their seats on the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville seemed to be staring at his red rememberal looking slightly confused. George and Fred were standing up with unanimous hoots every time a first year was sorted into Gryffindor.

After the sorting ceremony had finished, they all chewed down on their mouth watering feast. George was finally full – for once, so looked around the room. He saw Luna sitting with lots of first years. Luna didn't fit in with most of the ravenclaws, and George actually felt sorry for her.

Hermione had noticed that George was staring at Luna and just smiled. If only George knew how he looked right now.

Fred was looking at Hermione. She seemed really happy about something. Fred liked seeing his friend's smile, as he liked everyone to have his happiness.

Just then, a couple of first years came over to Fred and George – not Harry!

"Hello" one of them said

"We hear you are the best pranksters ever. Can you sign our newspaper" the other said

"Sure" laughed Fred and George noticing it was the article when they went to Egypt. The two first years went back to their seats.

"Seriously," smirked Hermione "a fan club. Wait till they find out you won't be doing many tricks till next week at least"

"What so you will say were okay to our mum, even if we are not?" said Fred, eagerly.

"If you prove it!" replied Hermione.

Hermione and Ron had to stay behind to talk to the first years about passwords, and to show them where there common room was. Ginny caught up with Luna and invited her to sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the following morning. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. Leaving Fred and George to conjure up how to steal Luna's shoes.

However, as much as George wanted to trick someone, he felt bad that it was Looney Luna.

"Fred," said George "Maybe we shouldn't trick anyone who could tell our mum. Maybe we should prank someone who they wouldn't care if we fooled them, leave Lee to take Luna's shoes!"

"Yeah, but who?" replied Fred

"Draco!"

**Author's notes: Please give me reviews, and recommend to friends. I have written half of the next chapter now so it shouldn't be long till it's out. SlytherinWalker xx**


	3. Note

Unfortunatly I am no longer doing this story so please feel free to carry on let me know.

Like my facebook page ~ theharrypotterforeverpage?ref=hl

Sorry :( xx


End file.
